


Demons and Bookstores

by frizz22



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scenes, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: He looked at the application, Hilda Spellman, the name was familiar, but he couldn’t put a face with it. This wasn’t unusual, for all Greendale was lauded for having a small-town feel, it was actually rather large. In any case, this Hilda sounded promising.All our missing scenes with Hilda and Cerberus.





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Because they’re cute and I need more of this pure ship in my life.

He looked at the application, Hilda Spellman, the name was familiar, but he couldn’t put a face with it. This wasn’t unusual, for all Greendale was lauded for having a small-town feel, it was actually rather large. 

In any case, this Hilda sounded promising. She had experience running a business, a mortuary, but a business nonetheless. Which meant Cerberus called her first, wanting to interview the most promising of candidates before he moved onto the numerous high school applicants with half-finished resumes and spelling errors. 

Something stirred inside him when they spoke over the phone to schedule an interview. Her voice was like happiness and bells, sweet and excited. Pushing down the swirling emotions inside him, Cerberus hung up the phone, Hilda agreeing to come in tomorrow afternoon, and went back to work. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The next day he was lost in a mountain of work, having quite forgotten the odd feeling Hilda’s voice had given him… until he heard it again. 

“Dr. Cerberus?” The question sounded from behind him and sent his stomach swooping once more. 

Turning slowly from where he’d been restocking the coffee bar, Cerberus found a short, blonde woman standing behind him. 

“I’m Hilda Spellman,” she greeted, smiling broadly at him and holding out her hand to shake his. 

Cerberus took her hand, unable to help but notice how soft her skin was, and shook it. “Welcome Hilda,” he smiled in return, happy how calm he appeared when his demon was peeking its head up in interest. “Let’s have a seat.” He grabbed her application and led the way to one of the booths and slid in across from Hilda. “So,” he couldn’t help but smile at her again and how she sat, eyebrows raised expectantly at him. “Tell me a bit about yourself.” 

The interview went smoothly for the most part, Hilda easily answering all his questions, even if she seemed a little unsure about herself. “And, um, what I lack in experience, I do make up for in enthusiasm.” She informed him, tugging her fingers nervously. “I get on with most everyone. I love to read. Um, I love a good chat. I’m a wonderful baker.” 

Smiling, Cerberus tried to interject, tell her she already had the job and she didn’t need to keep listing off skills. But she kept going. 

“And, I have to say, I’m a very big fan of yours, Dr. Cerberus.” She added in an almost conspiratorial whisper. Taken aback, Cerberus sat back in his chair a bit, the demon in his head growling that it was a big fan of hers. Stuffing the horrid thing to the back of his mind, Cerberus refocused on the wonderful woman in front of him who loved horror hosts and knew he used to be the local weatherman. 

Standing, Cerberus walked away from the booth, needing a bit of space to clear his head—the demon not quite as silenced as he wished it to be. “Let me ask you something, Hilda. How do you feel about wearing a costume while you’re working here?” 

“While working here…” Hilda repeated hopefully, her nose wrinkling in joy. 

A sudden sense of déjà vu overcame Cerberus when she did. Then it hit him, where he’d recognized her name from, and he was stunned he hadn’t noticed sooner. “You’re Sabrina’s aunt!” He exclaimed, feeling foolish for his obtuseness. 

Furrowing her brow slightly, Hilda looked at him in confusion at the sudden change of topic. “Yes, I am. How…?” 

“She looks so much like you, down to the, the nose wrinkle.” He indicated to her face and Hilda seemed taken aback but certainly pleased. “How I didn’t realize before you’re related to one of my regulars... forgive me.” He placed a hand over his heart and Hilda laughed. And Cerberus found he wanted to hear that glorious sound again. “Now, about this costume…” He repeated, glancing at her as he went back to the front counter to show her a few things before she started the next day. “It’s part of the aesthetic,” he added, gesturing to his own getup. And, well, he hoped her being in costume would distract him from other things about her. 

Hilda stood and trailed after him. “I take it I got the job, then.” She inclined her head a bit and gave him a tentative smile. 

Smacking himself on the forehead, Cerberus stopped and faced her. “Yes, of course. How vague of me. Hilda Spellman, would you like the job?” He held out a hand and Hilda immediately took it and shook it. 

“Yes. Yes, I do, and I would be just fine wearing a costume while I worked.” She supplied before he could mention it again. 

They beamed at one another for a moment, their hands still linked in a frozen handshake, when Cerberus’ incubus purred. The reaction had him dropping Hilda’s hand as though scalded and he moved behind the counter to get her a few things for when she’d start. 

~~~~~~ 

After Hilda had left, Cerberus’ demon quieted enough for him to finish the day without incident. But it never could leave him be for long and as he was making dinner it started to whisper filthy things about _why_ he had hired Hilda. 

“I hired her because she was by far the most qualified, she has an amazing personality and would be great with customers.” He argued against the voice in his head. The demon scoffed and Cerberus assumed it would’ve rolled its eyes as well if it could. 

_But we could, you know, give her some private trainings at work... after hours._ It murmured salaciously and Cerberus roughly shoved the idea away, guilt flooding through him as the demon whispered various things they could cover in these ‘trainings’. 

“Shut up!” He exploded, slamming his hands on the counter. “Hilda deserves respect and you will give her that. She is not to be gawked after or treated rudely in any way!” 

His outburst silenced the demon. And Cerberus sighed and went back to preparing his dinner, not exactly hungry anymore, wondering if the demon would grow weaker over time or if this was what his life would be like forever.


	2. First Day

Hilda came in early the next day for some training on the cash register and Cerberus’ mouth dropped open a bit at her dress. 

Catching his expression, Hilda beamed and held up a large wig he’d missed. “Frankenstein’s wife! What do you think?” She placed the wig precariously on top of her head and held out her hands. 

The demon purred in appreciation at the dress’ neckline but thankfully remained silent otherwise. Swallowing, Cerberus nodded, “you look wonderful!” His compliment had Hilda blushing slightly and she took the wig off and set it on a chair out of the way until they opened. 

“What’s first on the docket, love?” She asked, rounding the counter so she was standing next to him facing the register. 

Brain short circuiting for a moment at her casual use of the word love, Cerberus cleared his throat and forced himself to focus. “How about we start with a tour?” He turned and headed into the back to show Hilda where they kept everything. 

As they moved through the store, his demon egged him on in small whispers to brush against her, to just look down, _very quickly_, the front of her dress. Cerberus did his best to ignore the beast and pushed on, getting through Hilda’s training without incident. As he unlocked the front door and flipped the sign to ‘Open’, Hilda went to the bathroom to secure her wig in place. 

When he came back, tucking his keys into his pocket, Hilda emerged, and smiled a little self-consciously now that her ensemble was complete. 

“Simply marvelous.” He reassured, trying not to stare. “No one could ask for a, a better bride.” He managed, mouth a little dry. 

Hilda ducked her head a bit as she thanked him and then moved to re-shelve a pile of books he hadn’t gotten to the night before. 

True to her word, Hilda was a quick learner and needed little assistance from him as the day moved on and customers came and went. She only called him over once, asking how to remove an item from an order on the register since the customer had changed their mind. 

His arm brushed against hers as he showed her how and the touch was electric. The demon smirked and stretched languidly in his mind, encouraging him to do it again, maybe with _another_ part of his body. 

Alarmed by the intrusive thought, Cerberus finished helping Hilda quickly and escaped into the back. Running his hands through his hair agitatedly. 

It wasn’t as if the demon had never done this before, seen an attractive woman and flashed images through Cerberus’ mind, made lewd comments. But with Hilda, with Hilda it was being far more aggressive. Perhaps it was because she was the first woman who’d truly caught his interest and not just the demon’s. And the damn thing knew, knew Cerberus was intrigued by Hilda, knew he wanted to know her better, knew he found her beautiful. 

It knew and it was taking advantage by amplifying every single one of his emotions. So, what might have been a small flutter, the inklings of a crush were turned into something else entirely. While Cerberus was sure his feelings would have gotten to this level in their own time, Hilda was a lovely person and beautiful to boot, the demon wasn’t letting him have any of those normal small steps to get there. 

Splashing some water on his face, Cerberus lectured himself, and his demon, in the mirror to stop it and get it together. 

A low rumbling laugh in the back of his mind was the only response he got, but the demon fell silent and Cerberus went back to work.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Shift 2**

When Hilda came in for her second opening shift later that week, Cerberus couldn’t help how his stomach flipped when she walked in, wig tucked neatly under her arm. 

Already turning to pick up the pot and pour her a cup, Cerberus asked over his shoulder. “Coffee?” 

“Oh, I actually don’t drink coffee, more of a tea person myself.” Her voice stopped him. 

Glancing around him, Cerberus’ brow furrowed. “Well, we have a few kinds of tea as you know. What can I make you?” 

A warm smile spread across Hilda’s lips at the offer. “Thank you, but I actually brought my own, just in case. Didn’t have a chance to drink any this morning trying to get everyone out the door on time.” She pulled a small stash of tea bags from her purse. “Would it be alright if I keep some here, for emergencies only, of course.” 

“Hilda, you can just keep some of your tea here for whenever you want to drink it.” Cerberus smiled, finding a small empty cardboard box that had held some teabags before he discontinued buying the flavor. Grabbing some masking tape, he wrote her name on the strip and stuck it to the box. “There, now we won’t confuse it and accidently give it to customers.” 

Shaking her head at him a little, Hilda took the box, her fingers grazing his. “Thank you, that’s very sweet.” 

Thankfully she missed his flush in response to her comment and contact, having turned to move around the small kitchenette, heating some water and stashing her tea behind some of the other ingredient. 

While she busied herself, chatting happily, Cerberus couldn’t help but think that he was already lost when it came to the beautiful blonde now flitting around his store. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Shift 4**

The tea Hilda brought for herself had run out the other day; she’d only brought a few bags, likely hadn’t intended on restocking the little battered box half hidden behind the coffee machine. But Cerberus wanted to make Hilda comfortable at the store, wanted to make her feel welcome. 

Staunchly ignoring how the incubus pointed out that he never went to such lengths for other employees, Cerberus went out and found the flavor and brand she liked and stocked up; writing her name on the box and storing it out of the way so customers wouldn’t accidently think it was for sale. When Hilda came in for her next opening shift, Cerberus made sure to have a cup of tea ready for her. 

Humming happily and sniffing the air, Hilda walked further into the store. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that’s my favorite…” She trailed off when she saw the tea waiting for her on the counter. “Dr. Cee?” 

And though his heart thrummed at how she said his name, Cerberus wished she would drop the ‘doctor’ moniker and just call him by his name. “Yes, Hilda?” 

She bit her lip shyly. “Did, did you go out and buy tea for me?” 

Feigning nonchalance, Cerberus shrugged. “Well, you were out. And if you’re helping me in the mornings it’s only fair if you have your fix,” he gestured to her tea, “and I have mine.” He lifted his cup of coffee in salute. 

A faint blush crept up Hilda’s neck as she picked up the cup and took a sip. “Oh,” she exclaimed softly. 

“Did I not make it correctly?” He asked, worried he might have ruined the surprise by letting it steep too long. “You don’t have to drink it—” Cerberus reached over to take the cup, not wanting Hilda to feel obligated to drink bad tea. 

Catching his hand, Hilda smiled at him. “It’s perfect. That’s why I was surprised. No offense, love,” she added quickly, “just most people don’t know how to make tea properly.” 

Glowing at the compliment and the fact that she was still holding onto his hand, Cerberus bowed a little to her. “Well, glad I could exceed expectations mi’lady.” 

A giggle escaped Hilda and she released his hand to cup the tea in both hands, inhaling the scent deeply. “Thank you, Dr. Cee, this is so kind of you. You didn’t—” 

“No,” he cut in gently, “I didn’t. But I wanted to.” 

Dipping her head, Hilda happily accepted without another word and started to help him get the store ready; chatting easily as they went. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

**Shift 6**

It wasn’t the first time Billy and one of his cronies had come into his store and stirred up trouble. But it was the first time Cerberus couldn’t get away from the register to handle the young man—the customer in front of him exceedingly demanding. 

Cerberus was about to risk losing the woman’s business forever and walk away from her to tell Billy to leave and stop bothering poor Susie when Hilda was suddenly standing there. 

He couldn’t hear what Hilda was saying, but she’d squared up and was clearly giving the boys a verbal lashing; sending them running out of the store faster than Cerberus could have ever gotten them to leave. 

In awe, Cerberus just watched Hilda as she tried to talk to Susie. His demon humming that a woman like that would be a force to behold in bed—Cerberus found himself nodding before he truly realized what he was agreeing to and then scoffed at himself in disgust. 

Shaking his head forcefully, as if the action would physically rattle the demon living there, Cerberus finished helping the next customer as Hilda came to stand next to him. 

“Do you think I embarrassed the poor thing?” She asked, worry etched into her features as she watched Susie run by the window. 

Touched by her concern, Cerberus placed a careful hand on her forearm. “No, I think she was ashamed at having been caught trying to shoplift. And you being so kind in light of that, it wasn’t the response she expected. I’m sure she appreciated your defense of her. That’s just such a difficult age.” He squeezed her arm gently and smiled softly. 

Hilda nodded, eyes still on the window even though Susie was no longer visible. “Thank you,” she covered the one he had on her arm with her own, swiping her thumb across his skin almost absently. 

Stunned by the contact, Cerberus was forced to remind himself that Hilda was an affectionate person, and her actions didn’t mean anything. It was just his touch starved brain and the demon trying to read more into it. 

Swallowing hard, Cerberus murmured, “of course.” And then hurried away to help a customer. Missing Hilda’s furrowed brow and the odd look she gave him when he pulled away. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Shift 10**

They’d fallen into a bit of a routine when Hilda helped him open the shop. She would arrive earlier than necessary and the two of them would drink coffee or tea, sitting at the counter, chatting until they absolutely had to ready the shop. 

It was a marvelous routine, one Cerberus looked forward to every time Hilda was scheduled. His demon tried to tell him they could be having an entirely different, and better, morning routine, if only he’d stop restraining them both… it was rather difficult to rid himself of those images some days as he drove to work. 

Then, one morning, Hilda changed their routine, just a little; she brought in muffins. 

Eagerly taking a bite, Cerberus’ eyes widened in amazement. “Hilda, these, these are incredible!” 

Hilda grinned, “really?” 

“Really! I can’t believe you made these. What’s your secret?” He asked, stuffing the rest of the muffin into his mouth. 

Bustling around behind the counter getting a few things ready, Hilda smiled. “Oh, just a little magic,” she winked. 

And Cerberus laughed, “alright then, keep it to yourself. I just know that if these were made in bulk, they’d sell like hot cakes here in the store.” He picked up another muffin and hummed contentedly as he took a bite. 

Hilda came over and leaned on the counter next to him. “I could, I could whip some things up to sell here if you want.” She offered, biting her lip. 

Swallowing the large bite he’d just taken, Cerberus shook his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that! It would be so much extra work. And what with all the drama you’ve mentioned happening with your niece... I couldn’t add to your workload.” 

A smile pulled the corners of Hilda’s mouth up as she took his hand in hers. “It’d really be no problem. I love to bake and like I said, magic is my secret. Unless,” she pulled away from him, “unless you weren’t serious, then of course it’s no bother. I just thought—” 

Catching her slightly wounded tone, Cerberus quickly reclaimed her hand in his own. “No! I was serious, Hilda. I would love to sell these. And we’d split the profits of course, 60-40.” She blinked at him. “Too much? You could have 70 instead,” he amended. “I’m sorry, you’re right you would be the one buying all the ingredients and spending the time making them. 70-30 split then?” He lifted the muffin in a questioning mock toast before taking another bite. 

“Oh,” she breathed and then giggled a bit. “I thought you meant I’d get the 40% and I was stunned by that. It is your store. You’d be taking the risk, selling my goods.” 

_Goods indeed_, the demon growled, urging him to sweep his eyes over Hilda’s body. Choking on the bit of muffin he’d just taken a bite of, Cerberus coughed.

Alarmed, Hilda pounded his back until his airway cleared. “You alright, love?” Concern creased her brow as her hand started rubbing along his back soothingly.

Hitting his chest a few times to clear the final crumbs, Cerberus nodded. “Yes, just the wrong pipe is all,” he rasped, smiling at her though his eyes watered a bit. “60-40 it is then, with you taking the 60%.” When she looked ready to object, Cerberus held up a hand. “I insist.”

Biting her lip to try and suppress a smile, Hilda nodded. “Alright then. Can we start in a few days? I want to plan out what I’m bringing, and it’ll give you time to decide prices.”

“Sounds perfect. And please don’t feel like you have to bring something every time you work. We can make a sign saying Hilda’s baked goods, limited supply.” He held up his hands, already imagining the sign. “It’ll be true and help sell them.” 

Huffing softly in amusement, Hilda moved away, her hand sliding lightly along his back as she did.

Cerberus fought the desire to catch her hand and tug her back into him, surprising her with a kiss. The demon shifted in approval and it was that response that had Cerberus running to the other side of the store with the thin excuse of rearranging the window display.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Shift 15**

They were closing. Hilda had taken an extra shift to help him out; the high schooler who normally worked calling in sick. 

Cerberus removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves, shedding his persona for the night. Glancing over, he smiled and callout out to Hilda. “You don’t have to keep wearing the wig,” he indicated to her head as she maneuvered the piece around some of the low hanging light fixtures above the booths she was wiping down. 

“Oh, wonderful, it was beginning to feel rather heavy.” She set aside the cloth and spray and began to deftly remove a number of bobby pins. Only to let out a disgruntled huff moments later. “Cee?” 

And both he and the demon perked up at the use of his name alone. 

“Can you help me?” She asked coming towards him, trying to balance the wig on her head. “The pin is stuck, just at the base and I can’t get this thing off my head.” Hilda chuckled in a self-deprecating manner, turning around and bending her head a bit to give him access.

Swallowing, Cerberus nodded. “Oh, um, of course,” he managed, stepping closer so he could find where the bobby pin was caught in the black curls of the wig.

_It’s only six inches, just take another step and you’ll be pressed against her, just do it. Stop holding back!_

His fingers fumble the pin and lose it at the demon’s sudden outburst. There were some days, like today, that the demon left him completely be; Cerberus craved those days. Craved them because when that happened, he could be around Hilda in peace. 

He was aware these days were traps; the demon lulling him into a false sense of security so that it could strike when his walls were down—like now. Still, it was better than the days the demon’s presence was so strong that he could barely look at Hilda without the damned thing flaring. Demanding Cerberus grab Hilda, press her against the closest surface, and take her roughly right there in front of all Greendale’s misfits. 

Shaking all thoughts incubus related from his head, Cerberus turned his attention back to the wonderful woman in front of him. “Sorry,” he apologized, picking through the wig to find the pin once more. “Not used to this kind of thing."

Hilda turned her head, just a bit, and he caught the edge of her smile and the crinkle of her eye. “Don’t worry love, take your time.”

Fumbling again, really he should be used to her calling him ‘love’ by now, Cerberus’ fingers brushed against the skin on the back of her neck and it made him shudder, the softness. The incubus purred in delight as well, though, so Cerberus hurriedly plucked the pin out and held it out for Hilda to see. 

“Ta da,” he intoned, even if his voice was a bit strained. When Hilda clapped her hands in exaggerated appreciation Cerberus couldn’t help but grin in reply.

She removed the wig and set it aside, sighing in relief. “Oh, thank you Cerb, that feels so much better.” Hilda smiled sweetly at him, massaging her scalp a bit and taking the pin from him, their hands touching briefly, before she went back to wiping the tables.

Cerb... she’d called him Cerb. No one had ever done that before; it was always Cerberus or Cee. He rather liked it, wanted her to do it again. 

But today was the first time she’d called him by his first name alone, he didn’t want to call attention to the fact that she’d done that **and** given him the most wonderful nickname.

_Imagine her screaming that out though,_ the demon smirked, and Cerberus thrust the damn thing into the back of his mind the best he could while still watching Hilda as she moved around the shop, humming to herself as she worked.

Her beautiful blonde hair was a bit mussed from the wig, the curls hanging haphazardly by her face as she bent over the tables. And he wanted nothing more than to brush them back, frame her face with his hands and kiss her.

The incubus hummed in agreement, forcing Cerberus to turn the music up in a desperate attempt to drown out the beast as he went to the back of the store to mop.

~~~~~~~~

**Shift 21**

It was tempting fate. He knew. But he wanted to spend more time with Hilda, especially time when they weren’t actually working. 

So, after another closing shift, he invited her to join him for a drink, ‘off the clock’ he joked a little anxiously. But she readily sat down and smiled at him and the anxiety eased; eased until it was nonexistent, and they talked and talked and talked. 

When he asked about her family, Hilda exhaled slowly and took a drink before responding. And in a loving, if exasperated, tone she told him about the antics of her niece and nephew and how she and her sister were close to their wits end.

“It’s amazing,” Cerberus murmured in awe, “what you and Zelda are doing, raising those kids like your own. It can’t have been easy. It’s very admirable.” 

Hilda ducked her head and waved away the compliment. “It’s what anyone would do. Zelda and I—"

“Are marvelous mothers.” He interrupted gently, delighting in the way Hilda blushed and beamed at the comment. 

Shaking her head, Hilda took another drink. “I wouldn’t say we’re mothers, we just—”

Cerberus took her hand. “You just take care of them, love them, feed them, protect them. You know, parent things.” He teased lightly and Hilda scrunched her nose happily and didn’t contradict him. 

A little flustered, Hilda changed the conversation. “Do you have any nieces or nephews?”

Grinning, Cerberus dove into the latest adventures of his young twin nieces, who’d recently decided they were cowboy princesses and refused to hear otherwise. 

The conversation turned to their pasts, where they grew up, went to school—Hilda was a little vague, mumbling something about private schools, but he was just happy to learn more about her.

Later on, by chance, Cerberus glanced at the clock and was shocked to find they’d been talking for over an hour. It was then he also noticed that, at some point, their feet had become tangled together under the table and they’d leaned in—elbows resting on the table and faces close. 

He almost gave in and kissed her right then; kissed her, with her rosy cheeks and eyes bright with mirth and alcohol. The demon roared to life, urging him to do just that and then to take her in the booth as well. 

The thought had Cerberus jerking back and clearing his throat. “It’s quite late, you should be getting home.” She looked a bit crestfallen at the comment, though that was probably just his imagination, especially considering how Hilda nodded in agreement. Standing, Cerberus cleaned up the glasses while Hilda collected her coat and wig. “Do you need a ride home? It’s pretty dark.” He looked outside and then back at Hilda, who’s smile had returned.

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” 

It was a quick drive to the Spellman house, though it was difficult not to reach over and take her hand. 

She lingered, waiting a few moments after he’d put the car into park, and Cerberus wanted nothing more than to lean over the center console and kiss her slowly, but he forced himself to bid her goodnight with both hands clutching the steering wheel. 

Hilda nodded a little, confusion flicking over her face as she got out of the car and wished him a goodnight as well, peeking over her shoulder once before disappearing into the house. 

Cerberus drove away as his demon howled in frustration; wondering if the thing realized it was defeating itself. Realized that if it left him alone, left Hilda alone then perhaps they’d have kissed. But it didn’t matter. He could never let it get to kissing, because then came the steps after kissing and he would never risk Hilda’s safety… which meant he also wouldn’t kiss her, not wanting to lead her on. 

Sighing, Cerberus drove home to his empty house, wishing he’d never found that damned occult tome.


	4. Tornado Sirens

The tornado sirens howled, making everyone in the store jump. 

“Alright everyone,” Cerberus called out, raising his hands to get their attention. “Pack up your things and make your way to the school. I don’t have a basement so if something really is coming, we won’t be safe here.” 

Murmurs broke out among his customers, but they cleaned up and filed out in an orderly fashion. Cerberus did one last sweep of the shop, making sure no one was left in the bathrooms and then paused at the door, wishing he had time to board up windows, or put certain things away before leaving. As tornados worked in Greendale, though, it wouldn’t be wise to dally. Heaving one last sigh, Cerberus shut off the lights and followed the crowd down the street to the school. 

He hesitated, once there. Debating whether he should stay on the steps outside the building to wait for Hilda or if he should search for her inside. His demon, for once, didn’t want to find her, instead it was whining about self-preservation and getting to the deepest part of the building as fast as possible. 

Cerberus hushed the damned thing and kept scanning the crowds for Hilda’s hair. Thankfully, she and her family arrived within a few minutes. He slumped against the cement railing of the steps when she exited the car, talking over her shoulder to her sister who was ushering their kids along. 

As the Spellmans approached the school, his demon tugged at him. _She’s here, let’s get inside!_ Ignoring the beast once more, Cerberus took a step forward and called out. 

“Hilda!” 

She turned at her name, brow furrowed as she looked for the source. When her eyes found him, she smiled widely, said something to her sister and then hurried over. “Cerberus, oh, thank goodness you made it. The storm coming in looks to be a doozy.” She said, a bit breathless. 

Before he could respond, Zelda Spellman ushered Sabrina and he believed Ambrose inside, giving Cerberus an appraising look as she did. When he gave a tentative smile in return, Zelda huffed and moved forward with the rest of the crowd. 

“I—,” he turned back to Hilda, suddenly unsure under the scrutiny of the eldest Spellman sister. Clearing his throat, he took Hilda’s hand between his. “I’m glad you made it as well. Your house is quite a bit from town, I wasn’t sure you and your family would risk the drive in or try and hunker down at home.” 

She tittered a bit and slipped her arm through his and led him inside. “Well, while we Spellmans could’ve fended for ourselves, we decided we’d ride out the storm with the rest of Greendale.” 

For a moment, Cerberus had a hard time concentrating, the warmth of her hand in the crook of his elbow more than a bit distracting. And, now that they were inside and heading to safety, his demon was peeking its head up for other reasons. 

Covering her hand with his in moment of recklessness, Cerberus bent his head closer to her under the guise of making it easier to hear over the din of the crowd. “I am glad you came. Now I don’t have to worry about you… as much.” He added with a slight chuckle, a tornado could still hit, after all. 

Hilda bit her lip and squeezed his hand as they brushed past Mr. Hawthorne and Ms. Wardwell. “You’d have worried about me?” She asked, peering at him from the corner of her eye as they filtered down the stairs with everyone else. 

Cheeks heating up, Cerberus wet his lips. “Oh, well, um, yes, of course.” He cleared his throat again and avoided Hilda’s eyes. “Can’t, can’t have my best employee getting blown away, can I?” Even to his own ears his voice sounded false and based on the small smile on Hilda’s lips she didn’t believe him either. 

Once in the basement, Hilda withdrew her hand. “I have to find my family, but I’ll be back.” She nodded encouragingly and moved to walk away. 

“I can help, I’ll come with you.” Cerberus offered, catching her hand in his. For some reason he felt as though something bad would happen if he let her out of his sight. 

She reached up with her free hand and brushed his cheek with her fingertips, the touch sending electric currents through him. “Thank you, love. But it might still be best we split up. You take that half,” she pointed behind him towards the back of the room, “and I’ll take the front half, yes? We work our way to the middle, goes twice as fast and we still end up all in the same place.” 

Though a bit reluctant, Cerberus nodded and released Hilda’s hand. Watching as she disappeared into the crowd before moving to complete the search on his side. 

~~~~~~~~ 

There wasn’t a single Spellman in the school basement. 

Cerberus had checked his side twice before circling back to the middle to see if Hilda had found her family and brought them back to their rendezvous point. She wasn’t there. 

Frowning, he’d started to search the other side of the basement as well. At this point, most people were settling in, making themselves comfortable on the ground knowing they might be there all night depending on how quickly the storm moved. Which meant, from his vantage point of standing up, Cerberus _should_ have been able to locate the Spellman family relatively quickly. 

If they were in the basement. Which it was becoming abundantly clear that they were not. 

Panic crept up his throat and Cerberus maneuvered his way to the stairs, claiming bathroom to anyone who gave him odd looks. Once on the steps, he took them two at a time, wondering where in the blazes Hilda could have gone. 

His bravery wavered a bit, when he reached the upper level and the windows were shaking a bit in their panes from the strength of the wind outside and the demon tried to compound his fear and send him back underground. But he **had** to find Hilda, despite the storm, despite his demon. 

Jogging through the halls, Cerberus glanced left and right as he passed various classrooms, but all were dark, empty and likely locked. It wasn’t until he came up to the main entrance that he found her, standing in front of the doors and holding up her hands as if she could ward of the dangerous elements outside. 

“Hilda! There you are!” He exclaimed in relief, quickening his pace until he came to a stop beside her. 

“Cerb?” She asked, barely glancing at him as he approached her. 

It was then he realized how pale she was, how sweat beaded her hair line and the strained muscles in her neck. Something was wrong. “What are you doing? You should be downstairs. I got so worried.” 

Blinking, Hilda looked past him, concentration on the shaking door. “I’m, I’m saying a little prayer against the tornado.” She stammered out, breath coming in shaky bursts. 

Taken aback, Cerberus looked over his shoulder to where the doors were now shuddering in their frames. He hadn’t realized Hilda subscribed to that kind of religion. But, no matter, he’d help if he could—power of prayer increased with more people, right? His demon growled in disagreement and sniffed at the air, sensing something Cerberus could not and urging him to return to the basement. Regardless, Cerberus looked at the woman in front of him earnestly. “Do you need me to stay?” 

A small smile flitted across Hilda’s lips at the offer. And though she seemed to have a short debate with herself, she nodded. “Just, just hold my hands. Just for a minute.” She glanced at the clock and then back over his shoulder towards the door. 

Unsure, Cerberus took her hands and stroked his thumbs over the back of them. “Will that help?” 

“Can’t hurt, can it?” She murmured, squeezing his hands. 

And though he was confused, Cerberus clasped her hands a bit tighter to try and wipe to concern off Hilda’s face. 

Suddenly, the winds died down. The halls now eerily quiet after the shaking of the windows and the dull shuddering of the door. 

Glancing around, Cerberus furrowed his brow. “Is that it? Has the storm passed?” 

When his eyes found Hilda’s, she’d lost even more color and her grip on his hands turned a bit painful. “No, it just got here.” She breathed, dragging her eyes away from the door and looking up at him. “Tell me. You’re not the firstborn in your family, are you?” 

Blinking, Cerberus looked behind him to see what was scaring Hilda so badly but saw nothing. Perhaps she thought they were in the eye of the storm? Turning his attention back to her, he huffed slightly. “Oldest of three boys…” 

And then, then he was back in the basement? 

Cerberus looked around him in confusion. How had he gotten back down here? Where was Hilda? When he turned to go back up, Cerberus found he couldn’t. Something whispering softly in the back of his mind to _’heed and run away, live to see another day’_. 

And the whispers sounded just like Hilda. 

It was the first time he suspected Hilda was hiding something. Cerberus knew her family was private, extremely so, but this, as he suddenly found himself back to the basement, unsure why he left Hilda in danger, this was the first time he suspected Hilda might have a secret. One that might rival even his. 

The demon chortled. _You only wish she had a ‘demon-sized’ secret._ It wheezed between laughs at his foolishness. _You wish that because then you might be able to be with her in some way. Be able to tell her._ The demon cackled some more and Cerberus flushed in shame at the truth in the taunt. 

He had been wishing for that. Wishing for someway or something to reveal itself so that he might tell Hilda the truth. 

Before he could dwell on the matter more, Hilda wandered to the top of the steps and called down. “Storms over, we can all head home.” 

Sighs of relief sounded around him and people started to leverage themselves up to leave. Not wanting to be caught in the wave of people, Cerberus scurried up the stairs once more, glad to see Hilda still at the top when he got there. 

“Can, can I take you home?” The words left his mouth before he’d had time to process them and decide they were a bad idea. But now that it’d been said… “I mean, your sister, niece and nephew seem to have already left. Assuming they took the car, I could, I could give you a ride. We’d just need to go back to the store to get my car and—” 

Thankfully, Hilda cut off his rambling with a gentle hand on his arm. “That would be lovely, thank you.” 

The ride back was comfortably quiet, Hilda’s soft humming along to the radio the only sound either of them made the whole time. When they got to her house, Cerberus hurried around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. Hilda ducked her head and thanked him. 

As they walked up to the porch, he couldn’t help himself. “I don’t know what you said in that prayer tonight, but it certainly worked.” He looked up at the sky and saw nothing but stars. “All the clouds have cleared. It’s going to be a beautiful day, Hilda Spellman.” Cerberus looked at her when he said the word beautiful, and Hilda bit her lip. 

Then, then she leaned in, pausing just a moment before sealing her mouth to his in a soft, tentative kiss. 

Cerberus immediately wanted to lean in for another kiss when she broke the first one. But Hilda ducked her head shyly and though she kept her close proximity, he held back. 

Reluctantly, Cerberus took a step off the porch, pausing just a moment should Hilda want another kiss. “Goodnight, Hilda.” He murmured, smiling at her and happy to see a broad smile spread on her face as well. 

Turning, Cerberus walked back to his car with a broad grin on his face. Only to turn and look back at Hilda, wanting one last glimpse of her. To his immense surprise and pleasure, she was still on the steps, watching him. 

Seeing she’d been caught, Hilda held up her hands and smiled again before turning and hurrying up the steps. 

Smile widening, Cerberus pivoted back around a slight bounce in his step as he opened his car door and slid inside. 

As he started the engine, though, the smile slipped from his face and he gripped the wheel tightly as the demon tried to surface. Throwing his head back and gritting his teeth, Cerberus caught sight of himself in the rearview mirror; his eyes were glowing orange. 

With more effort than he would have liked, Cerberus forced the demon back into the corner of his mind where it usually resided. Breathing heavily, he drove home quickly wanting to put more distance between his incubus and Hilda. 

Slamming the car door when he got home, Cerberus speared his hands through his hair and rushed into the house and locked the doors; though the distance and locks might not hold back the demon, it’d at least slow it down. 

This was his fault. He’d put Hilda at risk. 

Cerberus had known he was courting danger each time he allowed Hilda a little closer. But he couldn’t help it; she was smart and funny and beautiful, and so compassionate it took his breathe away. But that kiss…. 

It’d been short, sweet and perfect. 

Perfect except for the fact that it triggered his demon. It’d flared up as it hadn’t since he first realized what he was dealing with, what activated it. And though he’d quashed it down, it was still brewing inside him. They were both thinking of how soft Hilda’s lips were; how they wanted to kiss her again, longer, slower. Suddenly his mind was filled with much less innocent things involving Hilda and Cerberus’ eyes widened and he tried to banish the alluring images. 

The demon growled in the back of his mind. _I waited. I hung back and let you get close. Let you kiss her without a word, I could have emerged right then and taken her. But I didn't! And now you won’t even think about the gift I’ve given you? We both want her, all of her, why deny ourselves?_ It crooned, stretching and taking up more space in his mind, making it more difficult to think of anything other than Hilda; holding her, kissing her, taking her to his bed. 

Shouting in frustration, Cerberus closed his eyes as if that would shut out the images running through his mind. “You know damn well **why**!” Cerberus snarled, pacing through his living room and running his hands over his face. 

It was then he knew what he had to do. 

And though it pained him greatly, it was the only way. If something as innocent as that kiss brought the demon to the surface, Cerberus could never risk anything more. Would never place Hilda in harms way again. 

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Cerberus said a silent goodbye to Hilda in his head and made his way to his bedroom. The demon howling in protest.


	5. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but I hope you still enjoy.

Keeping his distance from Hilda was easier than he thought... if only because of the holidays. As usual, Cerberus closed the shop a few days before Christmas so he could travel to see his family; staying there through New Year’s. 

Though his family probed, asking if he was seeing anyone special, Cerberus thought he played it off convincingly enough. Besides, in all honesty, he wasn’t _seeing_ Hilda. Not really. 

Once he came back, though, Cerberus was at a loss for what to do. He could hardly schedule Hilda at the same time as him. Their time together before and after the shop was open was precious to him. But now it was also dangerous for Hilda. He couldn’t guarantee the demon would play nice the next time they were alone. 

He’d made a bit of progress with the beast, convincing it that it couldn’t do anything publicly; least he be sent to jail for assault. And in jail he certainly wouldn’t be in any kind of circumstance that roused the demon. It wasn’t the best solution, the creature could still emerge and harm Hilda in private, but at least he’d secured her safety during the day. 

But that meant she could only work odd hours in the middle of the day, and even then, he scheduled her sparingly. 

His resolve faltered when she left sweet little notes on the cork board by the schedule saying she could work more hours; a little heart preceding her name. But he couldn’t, couldn’t risk it. So, Cerberus merely collected the notes, stored up what could have been, those little ink hearts scribbled on scraps of paper. Hoarded the little signs of affection and keeps away from Hilda to the best of his ability. 

And it worked. For a time. 

Until Hilda showed up in the store on Valentine’s Day, taking charge just as she did during the storm, when she kissed him. And it excited Cerberus now just as it had then, seeing a woman so confident, going after what she wanted… and it didn’t hurt that what she wanted was him. 

Only, only it _could_ hurt. It could quite literally hurt her. 

So, he scurried away from her, trying to pretend he was busy organizing books in order to put some distance between them. But Hilda wouldn’t let him run. She stubbornly followed him, and pushed forward with addressing the fact that they’d had a moment, as she called it, after the storm. 

So, despite every fiber of his and the demon’s beings screaming in protest, despite how his heart was leaping at the fact that she felt the same about him, Cerberus had to reject her. He **couldn’t** put her at risk. Which meant using the only excuse he could, that she was his employee and it wouldn’t be proper. 

Hilda’s brow wrinkled for just a moment before she shrugged. “Okay, well, then I quit. There you go, problem solved.” She said immediately, shrugging a bit as if it were really that easy; how he wished it were. 

Stumbling, all Cerberus could manage was her name. “Hilda…” 

“Okay, that’s not the problem, then, is it? Well, I didn’t think so…” She breathed, averting her eyes for the first time since she’d walked in. “Uh, well, I’m going to leave that with you and get out of your way.” She sniffed a bit before stuffing a valentine into his hands and rushing off. 

Cerberus looked at the card and his guilt intensified, if that were possible. Throat tightening, Cerberus watched as Hilda hurried past the store window, her arms crossed protectively across her chest from the cold or his cruel treatment, Cerberus couldn’t be sure. Though in his mind he knew this was for the best, his heart was breaking. The soft, pitiful whining of his demon wasn’t helping either. Sniffing, Cerberus strode into the back and shut himself in his office; the valentine on the desk in from of him, his head propped in his heads as a torrent of grief, guilt and loss whirled through him. 

After about half an hour, a knock sounded on the door. 

“Hilda?” He shot out of his chair and wrenched the door open. 

One of his high school employees, Michael, took a step back in surprise and eyed him. “Ummm, no? But it’s getting pretty busy, would you be able to help us up front?” He pointed over his shoulder to where Cerberus could hear customers milling around. 

Nodding and smoothing down his shirt, Cerberus shut his office door. “Of course, yes, sorry for being a bit absent. Paperwork.” 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, but Cerberus could tell the boy didn’t believe him. Right before they reached the front, Michael turned to him. “You okay, Dr. Cee?” His voice cracked, and Cerberus could tell he was just trying to be a good person, but wouldn’t know what to do should Cerberus start to unload on him (even if they’d been normal problems). 

Clapping Michael on the shoulder, Cerberus smiled. “Certainly, just a bit overwhelmed after being gone for the holidays. I do this to myself every year, you think I would learn not to let the paperwork get so backed up.” 

Clearly relieved, Michael smiled and nodded in agreement before pushing out front and making for the counter where the queue of customers had gotten rather long. 

Grateful for the distraction, Cerberus threw himself into work for the rest of the day and was able to keep Hilda off his mind… mostly. It was hard to close the store without thinking about how they used to do that together. How much more enjoyable it’d been with Hilda happily humming to the radio as she wiped down the booths and he cleaned up the counter. 

His demon whimpered again, and Cerberus wondered if the thing would shrivel up and die if it were starved for what it wanted. Thinking it would suit him just fine if such a thing were possible. The bell on the front door chiming broke him from his macabre thoughts. 

“We’re closed.” He called out tiredly, wondering why anyone would have even bothered to try the door when all the lights were off. Someone delicately cleared their throat behind him, and Cerberus sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood to interact with anyone right now. Throwing down his rag, Cerberus turned. “We’re clo—” 

The words died in his mouth when he realized who was standing there. Stunned, Cerberus gaped at her. “Hilda?” 

Then his demon surged.


	6. Exposed

Cerberus could hardly believe his eyes. Before him stood a vision, something from his most private fantasies come to life. Hilda bit her lip and she approached him slowly. 

And it was so hard to focus. So hard when the demon was practically thrashing inside his mind, demanding release. 

“Hilda… what are you doing here? You _shouldn’t_ be here, not—” he swallowed hard, “not like that.” Whatever part of him that was still sane and in control managed. Because he knew he couldn’t restrain the demon much longer, not when his body was reacting this viscerally to Hilda. 

Her reply was breathy, and it only stoked his lust further. “Well, why not? I mean, I fancy you.” She began taking slow steps towards him, one dainty foot in front of the other. “And you fancy me, I know you do.” And she was even closer now and Cerberus found the counter digging hard into his lower back where he’d pressed against it in his ineffectual attempt at getting away. “So, why don’t we do what two mature and consenting and passionate adults are wont to do?” 

She stopped only an inch from him, and Cerberus couldn’t hold back, his hands latched onto her curvaceous hips, just as they’d been longing to do for weeks and he pulled her closer. The press of her body against his, the way her breath ghosted against his lips as they closed in… it had his demon in a frenzy. Realizing what he was about to do, Cerberus wrenched away. “**No!** I can’t. No.” 

If she kissed him, he’d be lost. Lost to the demon. 

Clearly baffled, he sensed Hilda take a step back. “Why? Why?” 

Bracing himself against the counter, Cerberus tried to think of something, _anything_ that would distract the incubus; but it was useless. It was too late to stop the beast, the demon was strong; stronger than it’d ever been. It was all Cerberus could do to grind out a final warning to Hilda. “You **have** to go.” 

“Why? Please, look at me. Please.” She demanded, and oh, if it weren’t so dangerous for her to be there Cerberus would love her for her kind stubbornness. 

When she placed a hand on his shoulder, Cerberus felt himself slip into the back of his mind as the demon took over. The last thing he felt was pure horror before he was forced to watch the demon spin around to face Hilda, snarling. 

And though Cerberus could hardly think, could barely see through the haze the demon shrouded his mind with, he knew he’d physically transformed as well. Was able to catch a glimpse of Hilda’s terrified face as she ran off. 

Cerberus only just managed to restrain the demon long enough for Hilda to flee completely. Snarling, the demon burst out into the night air, but Hilda was gone; even her scent stopped at the curb. Enraged, the incubus stormed back into the store left a whirlwind of destruction in its wake. And though Cerberus sensed he might be able to regain a modicum of control now that Hilda was gone, he didn’t try, knowing if he didn’t let it blow off steam now it would be harder to control later. 

He wasn’t sure how Hilda managed to get away so quickly, Cerberus just thanked every imaginable God that she had; his stomach churned and bile threatened to rise up the back of his throat at what the demon might have done had it caught her. 

When the incubus finally tired itself out, retreated into its normal corner of Cerberus’ mind, he set about cleaning up the store, despite his exhaustion, before dragging himself home to sleep.

Sleep didn’t come easily though. It was plagued with howls and snarls, the profound and chilling feeling of not being in control, Hilda’s face as she ran, what Hilda could have looked like... had she not gotten away. 

Waking for a third time in a cold sweat, Cerberus swung his legs over the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. He should leave it there. Whatever might have been between him and Hilda, it was done; for good now. There was no way for him to recover from this, to explain. Besides, she was safer farther away from him. In the end, this was truly for the best. 

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t leave it there. Couldn’t handle that he frightened her, put her in danger and then wouldn’t even try to explain. So, despite the fact that it was immensely stupid, Cerberus found himself at the Spellman house the next morning. 

Tentatively knocking on the door and then taking several steps back, Cerberus clasped his hands in front of him and waited. He saw a bit of movement, the curtain at the window fluttered, and another long moment passed before Hilda opened the door; wielding a rolling pin.

“Don’t come any closer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are short, I know. But I hope you're still enjoying them, I know I am :)


	7. Revelations

He smiled a bit at the sight of her holding the rolling pin like a weapon, but his amusement was short lived. She only felt the need to arm herself because she was afraid of him, wary of him and rightfully so. 

Ducking his head, Cerberus pulled at his fingers. “I’d like to try and explain.” He brought his eyes back to hers, “I’ll stand at the bottom of the porch and shout it up to you if you’d feel better that way. But I want, I _need_ to explain. If, if you’d let me.” He looked at her hopefully and Hilda gave him an assessing look before nodding. 

“No need to shout, come in.” She stepped aside and shut the door behind him, indicating for him to take a seat on a small bench by the door while she stood several feet away, rolling pin still at the ready. 

Twisting his hands, Cerberus exhaled slowly, not sure where to start that didn’t make him sound insane. But, overall, no matter how he started, he’d end up looking insane. So, why not jump right in? Locking eyes with Hilda, his heart still melted at the sight of her, even if she hated him now. “I owe you an apology and an explanation.” He repeated unnecessarily. 

Arching a brow, Hilda huffed. “Bloody right you do.” She muttered, shifting her weight a little from foot to foot. 

Nodding as if to encourage himself, Cerberus sat up a bit straighter. “I collect books, rare books. For the store.” Cerberus stated, and Hilda furrowed her brow, but thankfully kept her silence. “And some years ago, I came upon an occult tome.” Something unidentifiable flickered across her face at the mention of the occult, but Cerberus had already taken the plunge, he couldn’t stop now. “And in this book, there was a… a spell, a spell for conjuring a demon,” he raised his shoulders a little sheepishly, as if to say, who wouldn’t have tried it? He’d thought it all in good fun at the time. “I tried it on a lark. Never expected that it would actually work, but…” 

Mouth dropping open a bit, Hilda stared at him. “It did.” She breathed, looking at Cerberus with something that might have been sympathy. “And so, the demon is still inside you?” She asked, voice pitching up a little more than usual. 

Relief swept through him, she hadn’t discounted his explanation right off, Hilda truly was the most amazing woman. “Yes. And as insane as it must sound to someone who has _no knowledge_ of the Satanic… uh, I’m—” He stuttered a bit, having expected to be hit with her rolling pin by this point. “I’m possessed by an incubus… that I **can’t** get rid of.” He stated hurriedly. “What happened earlier, it… it only happens when my passions are…” Cerberus flushed slightly, “inflamed.” He finished, not meeting her eye, sure the last thing Hilda wanted to hear from the seemingly crazy man in front of her was that she inflamed anything of his. 

But she surprised him again. “So, um, that’s why you didn’t open my valentine?” 

Of all the questions she could have asked, this was certainly not the one Cerberus had been anticipating. So, though she didn’t seem to be focusing on the important part, Cerberus was too eager to take advantage of the chance she was giving him to question it. 

He nodded. “That’s why I _cannot_ be near you anymore, Hilda.” He corrected, “you **excite** me too much.” And he felt the demon try and emerge, Cerberus managed to smother the beast but from how Hilda gaped at him, he knew his eyes must have changed color around the irises briefly. It was the only reminder he needed that he truly couldn’t be near this lovely woman. “I’m sick, Hilda, and I can’t be cured. And I understand if you want to run for the hills. You should. But I had to tell you before you ran. I _had_ to tell you the truth and part of the truth is… I love you. But I can’t expect you to love a monster in return.” 

When he finished, Cerberus was astonished to see Hilda barely suppressing a smile. “You, you love me?” She asked breathlessly. 

Cerberus looked at her tenderly and nodded, though his lips were pressed together to prevent anything else from slipping out. if an incubus or his apparent craziness didn’t scare her off, Cerberus was certain this premature declaration of love would. 

Frankly, he’s expected to be hit over the head with the rolling pin repeatedly while chased out of her house before getting this far into his explanation. 

“Oh, well, um, well then,” she began nervously, setting the rolling pin aside. “I have to tell you something about myself.” 

Hilda gestured for him to follow her into the parlor, and when he sat on the couch, she settled right next to him. Inhaling sharply, Cerberus edged away. “Hilda—” He warned, gripping his knees to prevent his hands from wandering without his permission. 

Sensing his unease, Hilda scooted to the other end of the couch so that a cushion sat empty between them. Chewing her lip, Hilda looked at him for a long moment. “I am, actually, quite knowledgeable about the Satanic.” She blurted out. 

Taken aback, Cerberus gave her a perplexed look. “Oh, alright…” He paused and waited for her to continue; unsure how else to respond. But he owed it to her to listen, she’d done so much more than that for him. 

Worrying the end of her cardigan, Hilda cleared her throat. “I have this knowledge, because, because I’m a witch. A proper one, not like the ones shown in movies. I know all about spells and conjuring and demons and fairies and herbology. And part of being a witch is, is praising our Dark Lord, Satan, for gifting us with these, these powers.” She stopped to gauge his reaction. 

He did his best to keep his expression carefully blank, not wanting to reveal how his mind was whirling at the information. 

Nervously, Hilda pressed on. “So, you see, you having a sex demon trapped inside you, well, that’s not so crazy sounding to me.” She managed a feeble smile and twisted her fingers, likely waiting for him to respond beyond how his brow just furrowed. 

Processing everything that occurred, Cerberus’ mouth broke out into a smile, and he looked at her questioningly. “So, I could truthfully say… you’ve cast a spell on me?” The joke was corny and weak, but they both needed the tension breaker. 

Thankfully, a shaky chuckle escaped Hilda in response. “You believe me then?” 

An incredulous bark of laughter escaped him at the question, why did she seem so stunned? He’d just said he was possessed, her being a witch seemed the most normal, and lucky, thing in the world. “Of course, I believe you, Hilda.” He locked eyes with her, “I just told you I have an incubus inhabiting my body and you didn’t blink an eye. In fact, it looked more like I’d just given you the final piece to a puzzle you’d been working on. Who else but a witch would be so accepting of what I claimed?” 

And, and she understood. She understood and she was a witch. Not anything he would ever have excepted but Cerberus certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

Tentatively reaching across the space between them, he carefully took her hand in his, stroking his thumb along the back of her skin tenderly. “I do have a lot of questions, though, if that is alright? I’m sure you have some for me as well, I’ll answer what I can though I have a feeling you know more than me.” He chuckled in a self-deprecating manner and Hilda squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

They sat there for over an hour as Hilda talked and talked, explaining what being a witch meant and that his condition made no difference to her. Biting her lip, Hilda smiled at him bashfully. “I, I love you too.” She murmured, inching a little closer to him. 

His heart soared and then, just as rapidly, sank. “You have no idea how, how relieved I am that you understand. That you don’t think I’m crazy, that you,” he grinned like an idiot, “you love me too. But Hilda,” his expression sobered as he clasped her hands between his. “Sadly, that doesn’t change anything. I’m still possessed. I cannot be with you; I _will not_ put you in danger. The incubus came so close to hurting you last night.” He brought one hand up to cup her cheek and stroke his thumb along her skin, feeling the gesture was innocent enough that it wouldn’t trigger the demon. “I couldn’t stand it if I hurt you or let the demon hurt you. So,” he swallowed around the rock in his throat as he pulled his hand away. “So, we can both agree that this cannot be.” 

She giggled and shook her head at him, as if he were being ridiculous. Slowly leaning in, Hilda carefully kissed him, her hands light on his cheeks as she increased the pressure against his lips just a bit—enough to make it wonderful and perfect but not enough to unleash his demon. 

“I am a witch, my love, did you not hear? I can fix this.” She whispered, eyes bright. 

Dumbfounded, Cerberus shook his head. “I, you, what?” 

She laughed again and it sent thrills through Cerberus and he inched a little closer to her on the couch. “I can help you. Tame the demon.” She repeated, her hands now on either side of his jaw and neck. “Would, would that be alright with you?” 

“Alright?” Cerberus stood and swooped Hilda up into a hug and spun her. Only when he stopped did he realize what he’d done, and he released her as though scalded. “That,” he cleared his throat and flexed his hands to keep himself from reaching out for her again. “That would be a miracle and marvelous. Thank you, Hilda. I, I knew I was lucky when you came into my life, but this—" he shook his head in happy disbelief. “Would, would it be alright it I hugged you? The incubus—" 

Before he could finish Hilda tipped onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms encircling her waist automatically. “You’ve got him under control,” she breathed, “I trust you.” She pulled back slightly and dropped back to her heels, arms still around his neck as she smiles up at him. 

Cerberus couldn’t help but smile in return. “God, I love you.” He murmured forcing himself to not kiss her again—not wanting to press his luck. 

Scrunching her nose adorably at the statement, Hilda shook her head. “_Satan_,” she emphasized playfully, “I love you.”


	8. Damascus Steel

Hilda called him, about a week after their confessions to one another, giggling and barely able to contain herself. 

“I think I did it.” She breathed, when he finally managed to get a partial answer out of her. 

“Hilds,” he murmured affectionately, smiling stupidly as he propped the phone against his ear so he could remove the food he’d been making from the stove. “You did what?” 

Another excited squeal sounded in his ear and Cerberus couldn’t help but smile wider. He had no clue what she was so worked up about, but her joy was contagious, and he knew whatever was making her so happy would make him happy as well if only because of how it made Hilda feel. 

Chuckling, Cerberus shook his head. “Hilda,” he tried again, attempting to sound stern and failing completely. 

“I figured out how to tame the demon.” 

The words had him freezing, pot of pasta halted midair where he’d been about to pour out the water and drain it. “You,” he licked his lips, “you what?” Cerberus’ heart fluttered at the possibility. 

His incubus, however, growled menacingly. It’d been relatively well behaved since Cerberus tentatively started dating Hilda. Likely assuming if it was patient enough it would get what it wanted; trying something new since it’s more brash attempts had failed. 

So, it’d given him some peace. Only stirring every now and then when Cerberus let his eyes trail Hilda’s movements a bit too long when they were in the store, or when their hugs lingered, and kisses moved even a hair past chaste. 

Now, though, now it was snarling. It’d laughed when Hilda claimed she could tame it, fix this crazy scenario Cerberus had found himself in. Clearly thinking Hilda wasn’t up to the task. But she’d risen to it beautifully, as she did with all things, and now the incubus felt threatened. 

“Cerb, love?” Hilda’s voice on the other line brought him back. “Are you alright? Is the demon giving you problems?” 

Swallowing, Cerberus drained the pasta and set the pot aside. “A bit.” He gasped, catching his reflection in the small, dark window over his sink and noticing a slight yellow tinge to his eyes. Apparently, the beast wasn’t going without a fight. 

There was a slight pause on the phone and then, in a determined tone, Hilda continued. “I’ll be there in a moment.” She informed him and he could hear her gathering things in the background. 

Gripping the counter with one hand, Cerberus clutched the phone with the other. “**No!** Hilda it’s not safe.” Hunching over, Cerberus gritted his teeth, trying to maintain control. “The incubus is, is _very_ riled up right now. I won’t let you put yourself in danger. Maybe another—" The phone fell from his hand when he straightened back up and saw Hilda’s reflection in the window behind his. 

Whipping around, Cerberus stumbled back as Hilda gave him a sheepish smile and a little wave. She’d mentioned witches could teleport, but it was still startling to find her suddenly in his kitchen. 

The demon surged again, and it was all Cerberus could do to hold it back, a grunt forcing its way past his clenched jaw as he strained to hold the creature back. 

“_Not. Safe._” He managed, face contorting as he tried to back further away from Hilda. “_Told. You. To. Stay. Away._” Each word was an effort, and each one sounded more animalistic than the one before. He wouldn’t be able to keep the demon back much longer. 

Smiling apologetically, Hilda waved her hand and suddenly Cerberus couldn’t move a muscle, even if the demon took control, he doubted he’d be able to move. “Sorry love,” she murmured, stepping closer. “But I suspected your incubus wouldn’t appreciate my work and this is really the only way to restrain it without the Damascus steel. I know it’s not pleasant, and I’m sorry for using magic on you without permission. But it’ll be over soon.” With a small encouraging nod, Hilda closed the distance between them completely and slipped a thin piece of metal around his wrist. She stepped back and waved her hand once more, freeing him. 

Gasping, Cerberus slumped against the counter, hand over his racing heart. Then he blinked; the incubus, it, it was gone. Well, not gone, not entirely, but pushed down and back so far in his mind that Cerberus could barely feel it. 

Hilda bit her lip. “Cerberus? How do you feel? I think I got it right. I followed Zelda’s advice and the books to the tee. The only things I added were a few protection spells, as well as one that would ensure it can’t fall off accidentally, and one to let it shrink and expand in case I got the size wrong. But none of those should have affected how the bracelet work—" 

He cut off her nervous chatter with a hug. Holding her tighter than he’d ever have dared before, pressing his body against hers and nothing tried to surface; no demon hellbent on lust and destruction. 

A laugh burst out of him in happy bewilderment. Cerberus hugged Hilda harder before picking her up and spinning her around. When he placed her back on the floor, Cerberus couldn’t help but kiss her soundly. 

When Hilda squeaked, he pulled back, a bit breathless. “Sorry, I, I’ve been wanting to kiss you properly for ages.” He grinned and rested his forehead against hers, arms still wrapped around her, hands unconsciously caressing along her back as they swayed there for a few moments. 

“So it _does_ feel alright?” She repeated, eyes worried as her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Chuckling, Cerberus kissed her again, lightly this time, and nodded. “I feel like I could take on the world.” He murmured, kissing her softly once more. “As long as you were by my side.” She beamed at him and tipped onto her toes to kiss him back. 

When they broke, Cerberus invited her to stay for dinner, the setting much more intimate than his incubus would have allowed in the past. And to be able to have such an ordinary thing with her, well, it astounded him, and Cerberus wanted to pick Hilda up and spin her again. But he refrained and waited for her answer. 

Hilda agreed readily, helping him finish cooking before joining him at the table; their feet tangled together underneath. 

And if, afterwards, they ended up on his couch exchanging kisses and caresses well, Cerberus had God or Satan or whoever, to thank for that.


	9. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short fluff

He didn’t want to be presumptuous, preparing like this. But he also didn’t want it to ‘just happen’ either, and from the way their relationship was progressing it could very easily go that way. 

And Hilda deserved so much more. 

So, he set out a bunch of candles, rose petals strewn across the floor. If nothing happened that night, he’d just clean it all up after Hilda left. No harm done. 

It was the first time he’d invited her over to his house for dinner. Until now they’d gone out around town, walking in the park, seeing movies, going to the museum over in Riverdale, stealing kisses and touches as they went; snogging like teenagers in his car afterwards. 

Which meant this was a big deal. Hilda was coming into his home... they’d have all the time, space and privacy they’d want. **If** she wanted it. He wasn’t going to push anything. 

But dinner went well, they’d finished that bottle of wine and were dancing slowly in his living room when the kissing started. He’d kissed her first. Slow and sweet, drawing it out longer and longer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when Hilda pulled back. 

Catching himself when he automatically moved to recapture her lips, Cerberus swallowed. “Is everything alright, Hilda?” 

A blush crept along her chest and Cerberus did his best not to stare. “I,” she bit her lip but boldly maintained eye contact where she’d normally have looked away. “I think this might be best continued in another room.” And before Cerberus could even react, she added bluntly. “Your bedroom.” 

Cerberus grinned and felt his own cheeks heat up as he tucked some hair behind Hilda’s ear. “I am more than happy too, are you certain, though? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” 

In response, Hilda gripped the curls at the base of his neck and guided him in for another kiss. This one more demanding as she pressed her body against his insistently. When she pulled back, Cerberus had to blink the lovely witch back into focus. “I’m certain.” She breathed, her lips brushing against his teasingly before she broke away from him completely, hand held out for him to take. 

Eagerly interlacing his fingers with hers, Cerberus led the way up the stairs to his room. He stopped Hilda in front of the closed door and kissed her again, unable to help himself. Then, heart pounding and nerves jangling, Cerberus opened the door and let Hilda enter before him. 

She gasped. A wide smile spreading across her lips as she turned to face him; eyes glazing at what he’d done to his bedroom. He hurried to light the candles; having left them unlit before as a matter of safety and wanting to properly set the mood now. Reaching to stop his rushed movements, Hilda flicked a wrist and all the candles were lit at once. “Love, you didn’t have to do all this. I know,” she ducked her head shyly, “I know this really isn’t much of an occasion for you. There really wasn’t—" 

He caught her hands and held them to his chest. “Hilda, this is an incredibly important occasion for me. Have I had sex before? Yes. But I’ve never had it with you.” He gently freed one hand and placed a finger under her chin to tip her eyes to meet his. “And you are giving me the privilege of being your first. I couldn’t ignore a gift like that by not doing something special.” Huffing softy in disbelief, Hilda shook her head. Before she could argue or make a self-deprecating joke, Cerberus hurried to continued. “In any case, regardless of first times or not, you are the _most amazing_ woman I have ever met, and I wanted to try and convey even a tiny bit of how much you mean to me. How much I love you.” He glanced at the room and shook his head. “It’s cheesy and doesn’t come close but—" 

The rest of his sentence was swallowed up, Hilda’s lips covering his. Relieved his rambling was cut off, Cerberus tightened his hold on Hilda as he guided her to the bed; each of them already pushing at the others clothes.


	10. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was making myself finish You Always Say No before I worked on anything else. Hope you enjoy!

The girl who walked into the store was spouting nonsense. But when she produced a knife, eyes on Hilda alone, Cerberus felt something primal surge up within him before he’d even fully comprehended the situation. 

Hilda, though, acted immediately. 

Pressing him into another aisle, her lips were on his and he was kissing her back, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, before he registered the oddness of it all. 

Suddenly the bracelet slid off his wrist and the demon, restrained for so long, roared to life and he could barely ask what Hilda was doing before she kissed him again and stepped aside as the beast took over and Cerberus’ consciousness faded. The last thing he remembered was an inhuman howl emanating from his throat. 

* * *

He came to slowly. Vision blurry and thoughts not fully solidifying before they disappeared again. It was only when he felt hands on his cheeks that Cerberus was able to focus on anything. 

“Love? Cerberus, darling.” Hilda patted his cheeks gently and he blinked her into clarity. 

“Hilda?” He asked disoriented, blinking further to clear his eyes. “What happened? Are, are you alright?” His hand came up to stroke her hair as he took in the rest of the room. It was chaos. His mouth dropped open in confusion. 

Apologies fell from Hilda’s lips as he took in the damage and her hands left his face to run over him as if checking for injuries. “I’m sorry. So, so sorry love, it was the only way. That hunter—" 

The reminder of the young, **armed** woman had Cerberus’ eyes snapping back to Hilda. “_You’re_ alright?” He stilled her hands and gave her a once over in return; fury swirling inside him as he recalled how the young woman threatened Hilda. 

A smile tugged at her lips and she kissed him lightly. “Yes. Because of you, Cerb.” 

Relief loosening the sudden knot in his chest, Cerberus leaned in and kissed her again. And though the demon was leashed once more he could still feel it closer to the surface than it’d been in ages, urging him to go further. 

And for once, Cerberus listened. 

He intensified the kiss quickly, clutching Hilda to him and when she gasped, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss further. 

Cerberus broke the kiss only to start an assault on her neck, his hands deftly removing the necklace in his way and setting it aside so he could give proper attention to her neck and cleavage. They really were lovely. 

Chest heaving, Hilda’s hand on the back of his neck grounded him. “Cerb, love,” she managed, and her breathy voice reined him in long enough to leave the magnificence that was her collarbone. 

Then reality bled through some of the lust flooding his mind. “Sorry,” he mumbled, ashamed he’d lost so much control after being able to handle the demon for so long. The bracelet must have lowered his tolerance. “I, I hadn’t considered how forward that was,” Cerberus cleared his throat and tried to discreetly shift to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. “How public.” He added, ears going hot in embarrassment at the thought of a customer walking in on them. 

Quickly shaking her head, Hilda flicked a wrist and Cerberus heard the familiar clanging of the closed sign against the door. Dumbfounded, Cerberus looked back at Hilda and her eyes were so dilated it sent another, rather unnecessary, spike of lust through him. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she murmured huskily, hands coming to curl in his jacket lapels. “I was just going to say we needed some more privacy.” Her head cocked towards the door even as she pressed him back until they were behind the counter. “Think this is a good enough spot?” Hilda’s eyes flicked to his lips and Cerberus didn’t need any more encouragement. 

Growling his approval, Cerberus crashed his mouth to Hilda’s as he pushed her cardigan off her shoulders, reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress as they sank to the ground; her deft fingers reaching for a zipper of their own. 

* * *

The door chiming had them both coming out of their post bliss stupor. Sabrina’s panicked voice calling out for her aunt. 

Hilda popped up, eyes wide. She turned to him and chewed on her lip for only a moment before she whispered an apology, kissed him quickly and then waved her wrist. 

He stumbled a little, having suddenly landed several yards over in one of the only still upright aisles, his clothes back on, though his vest was unbuttoned, his tie hung loosely around his neck, and there was a trash bag in his hand. 

Taking the hint, Cerberus waltzed slowly around the corner and held up the bag as evidence that they’d been cleaning and not having incredible sex on the shop floor. 

Thankfully Sabrina was distracted enough not to note their rumpled appearance. Oh, the wonders of a self-absorbed teenage mind too focused on her own encounter than to fully listen to how they dealt with theirs. 

Hilda’s statement brought Cerberus’ own wandering thoughts back to the present. “Slightly Incredible Hulk without that thing. Chased her right off, didn’t you?” And the tone of Hilda’s voice, the way her eyes flicked up and down his body before they reached his eyes again and she winked… Heaven above, Cerberus groaned softly and suddenly wanted very much to whisk Hilda into the back of the store, press her into his office and find out exactly how sturdy his desk was. 

But she had to leave to handle yet another witching disaster. As she made to leave, Cerberus caught her arm. “Can I help?” He asked quietly, glancing at the teens but they weren’t paying attention—too focused on one another and making up for whatever fight they’d had. “My demon was helpful before, perhaps you could—" 

Smiling softly, Hilda touched his cheek. “I don’t know what to expect. One hunter, you can handle. But it sounds like a pack. They’d riddle you with arrows and I couldn’t stand that. I won’t risk you, love.” 

Though Cerberus disliked the idea of Hilda being riddled with arrows just as much, he knew there was nothing he could do to dissuade her from going. And there was no point in trying to convince Hilda to let him come, either. He’d just be in her way, be a liability. Sighing, Cerberus nodded in understanding and kissed her lightly. “Be safe. Call me when you can to let me know you’re okay, please?” 

She promised, leaning in to seal it with a kiss before hurrying away with the Sabrina and her boyfriend. With little else to do, Cerberus tossed his tie and vest aside and set about cleaning the store. 

* * *

Hours passed. _Hours_. 

Cerberus tried to spend them as normally as possible. He’d cleaned and straightened the store and that had taken a good amount of time. But not nearly enough. 

The evening stretched out in front of him cruelly. And once Cerberus had burnt his dinner, sat unseeing in front of the television for an hour and thrown yet another book aside unread, he made up his mind. 

Which was how he’d ended up on the Spellman front porch…. Waiting. 

The hours spent there didn’t pass any faster, weren’t any kinder… but Cerberus felt better being there, so he stayed. Stayed as the sun dipped below the horizon, stayed as fog eerily appeared among the graves in the front yard, stayed as the crickets chirped and animals from the surrounding woods made themselves known. 

He stayed until the Spellman clan came staggering home at 2am. 

The tension he’d been unwittingly holding since he’d arrived, melted away at the sight of Hilda. Standing and hurrying down the steps, Cerberus barely acknowledged Sabrina as she brushed past him, mumbling some kind of greeting. 

Hilda merely stopped in the middle of the yard and stared at him for a moment, uncomprehendingly, before stumbling to him and all but collapsing in his arms. She hugged him hard, almost painfully tight, as she pressed her face into his neck. “Thank you,” she mumbled after several minutes, her hold finally loosening as she sagged against him. “Thank you for being here.” 

Caressing her cheek, Cerberus smiled at Hilda tenderly. “Of course, I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe, to be here if you needed anything.” Wrapping a supportive arm around her, Cerberus guided Hilda inside; depositing her in the parlor, removing her shoes and propping them up on a pillow before going to the kitchen to make tea. 

When he settled down next to her, Hilda sipped her tea and launched into an explanation for what happened the past few hours. He didn’t understand half of it, and while she’d normally stop to explain, now it was just a steady stream of words. Sensing that she needed to unload, Cerberus didn’t interrupt, merely held her and waited. 

She finished with a huge sigh and curled further into his side. “I wish Zelda were here.” She admitted, nuzzling closer. 

Wishing he could provide the support Hilda needed, the kind her sister would provide, Cerberus settled for what he could do. “She’ll be home soon. But you’re doing amazingly.” He kissed the top of her head reassuringly; unsure what else he could do. 

A tired smile crinkled the corners of Hilda’s eyes and she sighed, pulling back from his embrace. “Will you sleep here tonight?” She asked, blinking slowly, already half asleep. 

Unable to deny Hilda anything, let alone such a sweet and simple request, Cerberus nodded before taking her cup, setting it aside and leading her up the stairs. Once in her bedroom, Cerberus stripped to his T-shirt and boxers as Hilda changed and got ready in the bathroom. 

Her floral night gown made him smile, and when Hilda ducked her head shyly, Cerberus walked over and kissed her lightly. “You’re beautiful, Hil.” 

A lovely flush spread across her chest and Hilda simply swatted at him and took his hand and led him to the bed. Slipping under the covers, Cerberus notched himself behind her and held her against him, his hand tangling with hers. 

“I love you, Cerb.” Hilda breathed, leaning more heavily against him. 

Dropping a final kiss to her shoulder, Cerberus pressed his face into her hair. “I love you too, Hilda.” He wasn’t sure if she heard him, her breaths already deep and even. Cerberus exhaled slowly and held Hilda a little tighter, trying to reassure himself that this was real, she was back, and he hadn’t just fallen asleep on the porch waiting. 

When it didn’t fade away, when Hilda remained solid and lovely and perfect in his arms, Cerberus finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Thanking whatever higher power that she came back to him safe and whole if a little tired.


	11. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mostly written before part 3 came out, so it’s not quite the same Hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Set over a year after all the events of part 2

Cerberus was still stunned. A year ago, he’d never have guessed this was where he’d be, curled up on the couch in the house he shared with Hilda, watching the Munster’s on tv. 

After he’d been possessed by the incubus, all thoughts and hoped of love and relationships had flown out window. And then.... Then Hilda walked into his shop, resume in hand and his life changed forever. 

She was his light, his saving grace... or whatever the Satanic equivalent was. 

Even with all the craziness that ensued because of their abilities—hunters, demons, fighting the actual Devil _and winning_! Cerberus wouldn’t change a single moment of it. He’d have preferred Hilda wasn’t in danger as much, but now that Lilith was Queen of Hell and Zelda running the coven and church, things had settled down. 

A light squeeze on his arm drew Cerberus from his thoughts and his eyes dropped to the lovely woman pressed into his side. 

“You alright, love?” She asked, a small crease of concern in her forehead. “Lost you there for a bit, what were you thinking of?” 

He smiled. “Just thinking of how lucky I am.” Pulling her closer, Cerberus kissed her lightly and delighted at how her nose scrunched adorably at the comment. “I, Hilda, there’s something... hang on.” He extracted himself from her and the couch and hurried to the other room. 

When he can back, Hilda was sitting up straighter, brow furrowed in confusion. “Love?” 

Inhaling shakily, Cerberus dropped to one knee in front of her, ring in hand. “Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, I’ve loved you almost from the moment I saw you. You’ve been, you’ve been a Hellsend, Hilda. I want to spend every day like this with you. I want to fill our house with books and animals and food that I help you make. I want winters spent in front of the fire and summers spent in the garden, I want a life with you, Hilda. I love you. Will,” he swallowed, breathing a little hard, “will you marry me?” 

Tears were in Hilda’s eyes as her hands were pressed to her mouth and Cerberus couldn’t help the flood of panic that he’d just ruined everything. Yes, they were a couple, yes, they said they loved each other... but she was still a witch, one who’d lived hundreds of years and likely would live hundreds more without him. Maybe, a small, hurtful voice in his head muttered, maybe while she loved him, she hadn’t thought to make anything permanent. Why would she? When, ultimately, he’d be a mere blip in her timeline. 

But all those thoughts were silenced when Hilda dropped her hands to reveal a brilliant smile. “Oh, oh Cerb, oh love, yes! Yes, I want to marry you.” She pushed off the couch and hugged him hard, her face pressed into his neck and he could feel her smile stamped against his skin. “I love you too, so much.” Hilda breathed, pulling back and framing his face before kissing him. 

Joy, the likes of which he’d never known, blossomed inside him and Cerberus laughed in happiness and relief and clutched Hilda to him. 

He was going to marry his dream girl. 

Releasing Hilda, he took her hand and tenderly slipped the ring on—Zelda has helped him with it. He’d picked it out, of course, but he’d gone to the older Spellman sister for spell work, she’d put protection spells on it to help keep the woman they both loved safe and then also am shrinking/expansion spell. 

_“So it always fits.” Zelda informed him, turning the ring over in her hand. “Even if her fingers swell due to certain medical conditions.” She then winked at him and Cerberus blushed furiously at her implication. _

But that meant it fit perfectly. Hilda admired it, biting her lip to try and contain herself and losing the battle. “Oh, Cerberus,” she shook her head at him and kissed him again. 

Maneuvering them off the floor and back onto the couch, Cerberus gently laid his _fiancée_ back against the cushions and covered her mouth and body with his. 

This was just the beginning. The beginning of everything he ever wanted. Who’d have thought a help wanted sign could change so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but hopefully it wasn’t too abrupt an ending and you still enjoyed these little drabbles! Thanks for reading 😊


End file.
